Aomine - Daiki
by derherher
Summary: Pleasant things usually happen on a special day. One-shot - AoAka


**As my small contribution to the fandom, for this boy whose birthday is on August 31st, I present to you another AoAka story which I can't afford to wait any longer to update. **

* * *

Another day has started.

It's seven in the morning and Aomine jolts up in his bed in less than a second. He holds his spinning head with one hand, the other is struggling to untangle himself from the blanket that has somehow wrapped his body so tight he's starting to sweat.

Summer can be a pain.

And summer vacation can be extremely boring and unbearable sometimes, especially when he has nothing to do.

Speaking of having nothing to do, he is really thankful he has his magazine... - oh wait, he forgot to buy this month's issue. Just when he's thinking to spend the whole day in his bed without ever getting up too.

He really considers to just go back to sleep, after all it's still early in the morning, but he gets up and heads out anyway. He's determined to get that magazine, and after he's got it he can go back to sleep peacefully.

He shudders a bit as the chilly morning air greets his bare skin, he should've grabbed a sweatshirt or something.

Just when he's thinking to go back into the house he spots a very familiar figure walking towards his direction.

The very person he doesn't really want to deal with at this time of day, when he isn't fully awake yet, and when he's out on errands - there's no way he can buy that magazine if the other boy is around, he's not really in the mood to get lectured.

"What are you doing here, Aomine?"

"Oi, I live here, you know." What is that glasses freak doing in this neighborhood anyway, he doesn't recall he lives nearby.

"It's so rare to see you up this early nanodayo. Are you going on a date?"

"How the hell did you get that idea? I'm just buying some stuff." He scratches his head and tries to escape from him without being too obvious.

"It wouldn't be your ero magazine, would it?"

"N-No need to be that blunt, sheesh! And I'm sure you've got one or two in your room too." He's running out of time, he doesn't feel that tired anymore and he intends to go back to sleep until at least noon no matter what.

"We're not talking about me here, Aomine!"

"Geez. Anyway, I'm in a hurry. See ya around."

"Wait!" Midorima's taped hand reaches out to Aomine's shoulder and holds him in place. Damn this oha-asa freak has some strength Aomine didn't know about.

"What?"

"W- uhm." Midorima withdraws his hand and clears his throat a few times, a faint blush starts forming. A sight that Aomine finds a bit disturbing. "What- What do you like?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" _Geez, why is Midorima blushing? There's no reason for him to blush here._

"For... a present nanodayo! Just tell me what you like already and I'll leave you alone!"

Although, before Midorima gets his answer Aomine is already dashing far, far away from the flustered Midorima.

* * *

_"You failed."_

_"He clearly misunderstood me nanodayo! What is going on in your head!?"_

_"But thank you for trying. It is now my turn."_

* * *

"Heeee-" Aomine wheezes and bends over, the action attracts a few curious pairs of eyes. "...that was way too creepy..."

"What was way too creepy, Daiki?"

"Eek!" The bluenet shoots away from the person in an abnormal speed, knocking down an employee with a stack of books in his hands.

"Come on. Don't you think it's a bit rude to react like that by just seeing me, your former teammate?" The 'former teammate' is already standing right next to the tan bluenet, whose back is currently touching the cool floor from his collision with a pissed employee.

"W-What the hell are you doing here in Tokyo!?" Aomine gets up slowly and ignores the store owner who is waving his magazine, knowing that he is there to buy it. How he wants to knock down the store owner too.

"Oh? You don't want me to visit you? I left my house before five in the morning just so I can get here early."

"...what did I do...?" Is he there to punish him? But he hasn't even bought the magazine yet! This is not good, the situation is too dangerous for him, he should've stayed in his bed and slept through the day.

"You haven't done anything wrong, at least in my knowledge. Does my presence make you uncomfortable, Daiki? I'm just here to do my morning exercise."

"Uhh, why don't you just do it back at home?" A pair of mismatch eyes, red and yellow, are staring at him with such amusement, he doesn't understand what he is amused about.

"Ah, I forgot to mention the other reason. I'm here to see you."

What the hell is going on!? What's with Midorima and Akashi wanting to see him!? Maybe he should run away again, he is sure he can outrun his former captain, his legs aren't nearly as long.

"If you're thinking to run away, forget it. I know where you live."

Aomine widens his eyes in disbelief, he keeps staring down at the guy as his hands are reaching into his pockets to search for his cellphone. He has to call Satsuki. He doesn't know why but she's the first person that comes to mind. He can barely refrain himself from squealing out loud, but not only that will amuse Akashi even more, for whatever reason, that is also not very manly.

Adding to Aomine's uneasiness, Akashi chuckles and folds his arms across his chest. "You should look at the face you're making now, Daiki."

"What do you guys want from me?" He puts on his best poker face and raises an eyebrow, and that proves to be effective as the smug on Akashi's face is slowly fading away.

"I need to settle something with you."

"What is this about?"

"Come with me."

"Oi, wait-"

"You have nothing planned out for today anyway. Am I right?"

"Fine, whatever."

* * *

"Hey, Daiki." They have been walking for quiet a while with neither one of them trying to strike a conversation. Not that Aomine cares, but the silence is a bit odd for him. Maybe it's because he has been hanging out with loud-mouthed people, i.e. Momoi and Kise. Kuroko is quite but is easy to talk to, maybe Akashi is somewhat similar to Kuroko. Impossible. What type of person is Akashi anyway? He never really knew. Akashi used to always hang out with Midorima - how can Akashi stand that freak, Aomine doesn't understand. And now that Akashi finaly spoke up, Aomine can't help but feeling a bit nervous, he glances sideway to take a look at Akashi, but the boy still has his eyes on the road in front of him. "This is what people would call a date, isn't it?"

"A what!? D-Date!?"

"Does the idea of being on a date with me really freak you out that much?"

_Hell yeah, it does!_ The sentence is already on the tip of his tongue, but the expression Akashi is wearing stops him. "So what? You wanna date me or something?"

Akashi's reaction is a bit unexpected, as he laughs, Akashi actually laughs for a very short moment before he's back to being serious-looking again.

Well, that kind of hurts. Aomine was being a bit serious just now. Maybe Akashi is the type to lead people on and then leave them hanging. How devious.

_Wait, was I attracted to him for a second there!? No, no, no way. I'm just way too sleepy his face actually looks pretty from here. And his collarbones are so damn inviting, I wonder how Akashi tastes like. Akh! What the fuck am I thinking about!? Man, I must really want that magazine. I've waited a whole month to buy it but I freaking forgot about it._

"What's so funny?"

"Hm? I thought it's supposed to be funny?

_Ugh, Akashi really is messing around. But wait, he did say he wanted to see me._

"So what is thing you wanna settle with me?"

They have reached a coffee shop and Aomine is grateful Akashi didn't decide to talk about it outside, as he's starting to feel chilly.

They sit down face to face, which is really awkward for Aomine, but he can't really complain now, can he?

Akashi wraps his pale, slender fingers around his coffee cup, while a lopsided smile is slowly forming on his face, which looks odd... and out of place.

"What?" Aomine is starting get impatient. What does Akashi want with him?

"I didn't understand something. So I've been putting a lot of thoughts into it lately."

"If it's something even you don't understand, don't come asking me for an answer."

"No, I've found it myself, of course."

"Hn." Aomine is close to roll his eyes, but he doesn't really want to tick off Akashi, especially when he's acting even weirder than usual.

"Don't you want to know what's been bothering me?"

"Yeah, you can talk about it." He isn't really up to listening to Akashi's problems right now. After what he's done a while ago, seducing him like that, it's pissing him off.

"I find you attractive."

Aomine spits out his drink, unfortunately he aimed at Akashi's face - can't be helped, he's just really good at aiming.

"Daiki!"

"S-Sorry! I'm sorry!" Although the boy isn't sorry at all, as he bursts out laughing at the sight of an irritated Akashi.

"Ah, my bad, my hand slipped." So Akashi says right before he pours his drink over Aomine's head.

And that is how the two teens end up in Aomine's house, drenched and smelled like coffee.

"Let's clean ourselves." Akashi pretty much drags Aomine towards his own bathroom.

The captain then proceeds to take off his shirt.

Aomine gapes at the sight.

"You- You're not thinking to take a shower together, are you?" His face is heating up for some reason. He refuses to admit his half naked alluring former captain is the cause.

"What's wrong with that? I don't have any body parts that are different from yours."

"That's not the problem!" Aomine frantically reaches to the shower and attempts to lock himself in there. He curses the fact that there is no such thing as a lock in there. What has the school Rakuzan done to the once innocent Akashi!? Well, not that he's completely innocent before, Aomine wouldn't know anyway! Maybe it's those weird senpai's fault. He has indeed been hanging out with a weird bunch.

"Then what is? I don't understand why you're so embarrassed, Daiki. I have been changing in the locker room with you for three whole years."

"But there were other people as well, you know! And it's not like I was watching you!"

"So why are you watching me now?"

Aomine slumps onto the bath tub and hopes he can fall asleep fast enough so he won't have to deal with him. Why is Akashi being oblivious after his confession earlier? Is it because he's too embarrassed to talk about it? He has never seen Akashi with that kind of emotion though, so the chance of Akashi wanting the both of them to forget about it is kind of slim. Should he bring up the subject again now? He's got pretty much nothing to lose, so he might as well...

"Do you wanna be in a relationship with me or something then?"

Akashi squeals quietly, Aomine wouldn't catch it if it wasn't for the total silence in the bathroom.

Akashi _squeals_?

Aomine gets out of the shower as fast as he can, then slips in the process and kisses the floor with his face. Ignoring the pain, he looks up and finds Akashi's back facing him, unfortunately it is no longer naked since Akashi must have put his shirt on in an incredible speed.

"Is that a no?"

"H-How dare you say something like that!"

_Oi, oi. He's the one who kind of initiated the first move, now he gets all embarrassed because he gets what he wants? Is this even what he wants? Maybe I took it too far. Damn it, he should've been more straight forward._

"What should I do?" Now he feels dumb. And sore, thanks to Akashi he fell down two times in the morning, he prays the accident won't continue.

"Are you making fun of me?" Oddly enough Akashi doesn't sound angry, he almost sounds worried.

"Geez, Akashi. What's with you all of a sudden? First you appeared out of nowhere and confessed to me, now you're mad because I asked you out? If you're just playing around with me I'll kill you."

"I'm not mad at you... Daiki."

"Turn around and look at me, will ya?"

To Aomine's surprise, Akashi does just that and slowly looks up to him, those once menacing eyes now soften, and look at the taller boy in such a way Aomine is close to faint. _What's with him, acting all cute like that!? If this is just one of his tricks I'm really gonna kill this guy!_

"So, you're serious? About being in a relationship...?"

"..yes."

The blushing short Rakuzan captain approaches Aomine, who almost backs away for his own safety, though he manages to stay still and keep his cool. The next action almost snatches Aomine's remaining bit of consciousness as Akashi presses his right cheek onto Aomine's chest, and nuzzles his nose briefly.

_Hng! Cat! He's like a kitty cat, dammit!_

Aomine's hands move involuntarily and hug Akashi's head, pressing him harder against his body. Though he wishes Akashi wouldn't do this at the moment, his chest almost bursts out open thanks to Akashi's unexpected actions.

"Are you nervous, Daiki?"

"Aren't you too!? Or is this not your first time?" Judging by his calm demeanor Aomine is sure it isn't. The mere thought ruins his mood a little.

"I'm just really good at controlling my emotions."

"Yeah, right. Then why are you blushing so damn hard right now?"

* * *

"You wanna eat something?"

"No, thanks."

"Come on, it's lunch time already, you must be hungry."

"...tofu soup..."

"Huh?"

"Tofu soup!"

"You didn't have to shout!"

With Aomine's parents being away for the weekends, the two get to have the house to themselves, and the situation can't get anymore awkward. His cheek is still stinging thanks to Akashi for slapping him hard for no reason - he didn't even do anything wrong, he just pointed out the fact that Akashi was blushing. And now the boy is pouting and lost in his own gloomy word and refuses to say anything longer than two words.

"Oi, Akashi." No response from the latter as expected, so he continues, "Did you come all the way here just to confess to me?"

"Yes."

"Oh? That's sweet of you." _Damn it, I didn't know Akashi was this adorable._

"I have to go back tonight."

"Eh? But we're on summer break."

"I don't have that much free time like you do, Daiki. In fact, my father doesn't know I'm here."

"You sneaked out!? Why would you do something like that!?" Not that Akashi needs to be scared of anyone, but Akashi's father has to be so damn scary to be able to produce such a devilish son.

"Did you forget? Today's your birthday."

"Ah?" Aomine drops the knife he's been using and is dumbfounded for a minute. Of course it's his birthday! He remembered that last night and he was planning to treat himself by laying in bed all day with his beloved magazine. But of course he didn't remember that one important detail because, one: he didn't get the chance to buy the said magazine, two: Midorima showed up out of the blue and creeped him out, three: Akashi seduced him and confessed to him, and now they're a couple. He has to admit the last part made his day.

"Happy birthday, Daiki."

_Eek! This is getting even more awkward._ "T-Thanks, I guess."

"You're pretty shy, aren't you?"

"Stop that!"

"Lean down."

Before Aomine can process what Akashi means he pulls Aomine down by the shirt and plants a hesitant, brief kiss on his lips. Not completely pulling out, Akashi lowers his eyelids halfway and whispers, "I hope that's your first kiss as well."

The brief moment when their lips clashed Aomine has already gone up to cloud nine, not really knowing the reason, he simply finds those soft lips belonging to his former captain to be sweet, and addictive. He has to frown a bit when Akashi decides to stop so soon.

"I'm not letting you go tonight before I get to make out with you." It's a way too damn bold thing to say, but Aomine doesn't care. He has to get what he wants as well.

"Hm.. how amusing. That's one of the reasons why I like you, Daiki."

"Because I wanna kiss you?"

"No. Because you're not afraid of me."

"I hope you won't regret your decision then. I won't hold back." Aomine licks his lips as Akashi tilts his head to the side slightly, as if allowing him to devour the pale skin of his neck.

"I've come prepared, Daiki. After all, today's your birthday."

And that perks up Aomine's excitement to the max, with Akashi's permission he can unleash himself onto the smaller boy in order to satisfy the desire he has been keeping to himself since this morning.

"Then you're gonna leave this house out of breath, Akashi." He runs his finger on Akashi's neck up to his chin.

"Try not to leave any marks, or my father will ask a lot of questions about it."

"Hm~ no worries. I won't leave'em on the exposed areas." Aomine smirks at Akashi's equally eagerness before he claims those sweet soft lips to be his by sucking them hard, which earns a protest moan from the smaller. "What's wrong? I said I won't hold back, didn't I?"

"My lips will be swollen if you keep doing it!"

"Then try to stop me, A-ka-shi.~"

"Daiki, I swear- hng!" Aomine has already attacked Akashi's lips again without letting him to finish his sentence, and soon Akashi lets Aomine do what he wants as promised.

* * *

_Midorima: Oi, Akashi. How did it go?_

_Akashi: F-Fine.. everything's.. fine._

_Midorima: What's wrong with you!? Did he go too far!?"_

_Akashi: ..no. A-Anyway.. thanks.. for helping.._

_Midorima: I cannot believe he would be the person you've been talking about nanodayo!_

_Akashi: Shintarou, shut it. I'm exhausted.. I'm going to sleep."_

_Midorima: Make sure you don't miss your stop nanodayo._

_Akashi: Don't worry. Daiki will give me a call.. so I won't miss it._

_Midorima:... I'm hanging up._

* * *

***cough***

**You know what to do**

**cough-review-cough**


End file.
